


"Good Boy"

by Squeakster0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (kinda?? I guess idk??), Bondage, Collars, Consensual Sex, Leashes, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Vibrators, bottom!prussia, no rapist Russia, top!russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakster0/pseuds/Squeakster0
Summary: Ivan finds out just how good of a kitty Gilbert really is.





	"Good Boy"

**Author's Note:**

> I had no internet for like 4 days so this is what I did during that time.  
> This is the first porn I've written of these two in like...2 years. Feels good to have Gilbert get ploughed by big Russian co-
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. I actually had a lot of fun writing this one.
> 
> I apologize for any errors; I didn't proof-read this one much. I'll go back and edit it later.   
> 

Ivan watched Gilbert from across his room, sat on the foot of his bed, hair standing up on the back of his neck. His eyes were intently watching every one of Gilbert's movements, watching as his hands lifted the black strip of leather to his neck, then wrapped it around his neck. Pale, slender fingers clasped the collar together and then went back in front of him.

He could tell that Gilbert was a bit nervous; it was the first time, after all. Ivan needed to do something, something other than staring at Gilbert's mostly naked body, admiring how his briefs hugged his ass tightly. A shudder went through Ivan's body and his hand gripped the leash that was at his side.

"Gilbert," was all he said. Was all he needed to say to get Gilbert back to reality; he had a habit of overthinking and becoming anxious for no reason, and Ivan simply calling his name usually helped.

Gilbert turned around to face Ivan and was greeted with a soft smile from him. It immediately comforted Gilbert, making the nervous knot in his gut disappear. However, when his eyes landed on the leash that was in Ivan's hands, being rubbed gently by one of his thumbs, the knot came back for an entirely different reason.

"Come here," Ivan demanded softly and Gilbert went to him. For a moment, Ivan just stared at him, looking over his pale skin that was marked in various places with the scars of battle over decades and decades. He was gorgeous; nothing could sully him, nothing at all.

Ivan reached out a hand, extending his pointer finger and touched the collar on Gilbert's neck, and Gilbert stayed completely still like the good boy he was. Ivan wanted to grin at that thought but Gilbert was still nervous, he could see it in his face along with the arousal.

Finally Ivan brought the leash up to the the collar, pushed the lever on it and clipped it through the metal hoop on the front. He then gave it a gently tug, but the collar suddenly unhooked and fell to the floor along with the leash.

"Ah s-sorry!" Gilbert stuttered and quickly knelt down to pick it up. His tone shocked Ivan, never having heard or even seen him act in such a way. He was beginning to act very submissive, even moreso than usual. It made Ivan smile.

Gilbert picked up the collar and leash and held it in his hands, and then looked at Ivan like he needed instructions.

Well, that's how it worked.

Ivan chuckled at took the items from him. "Here, let me," he said and prepared the collar. "Turn around." Gilbert did so without hesitation and Ivan put the collar on him, clasped the hook and made sure it was fully fastened this time. He pressed a finger to the metal clasp and then slid his finger down, let it graze over Gilbert's spine down to the dip in his lower back. Every centimeter of the way he could feel Gilbert's skin shudder under his touch, and he even heard a small noise from him as well.

"Turn around." Again Gilbert did and Ivan took the leash into his hand. He rubbed his thumb against the leather again and Gilbert watched him with intense eyes. Just watching his hands did something to Gilbert and his knees felt weak. He wanted those hands on him.

Ivan then gave the leash a little tug, Gilbert sucked in some air, gasping silently. Gilbert was so pretty, such pretty white skin and hair that contrasted beautifully against the black of the collar and leash.

"Who's your master?" Ivan asked softly as he kept no slack in the leash, yet he did not pull Gilbert towards him, but he knew that Ivan could.

"You are."

Ivan smiled at the quick answer. "Good boy," he praised, and Gilbert's legs wobbled, he opened his mouth to breathe as if Ivan had been forcing him to hold his breath. Two words was all it took to make Gilbert turn to putty.

It was easy to see by the look on Gilbert's face, how his eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were dusted pink, that he was getting more aroused by this little experiment they were trying. Ivan was glad he suggested trying something a little different.

Ivan looked down. It was also easy to see Gilbert's erection tenting in his briefs. It looked uncomfortable.

"Take those off," Ivan instructed him still with a soft voice. He sat on the bed, gave the leash some slack but did not let go, and waited for Gilbert to strip.

A fresh wave of heat filled Gilbert's cheeks, but it wasn't like he wasn't used to being naked in front of Ivan, not at all. He felt powerless and owned, like a pet being told to do a trick to get a treat, and he loved every second of it. 

Shyly, Gilbert slipped his fingers under the elastic and pushed slowly pushed his briefs down. His cock was up, pre-cum stuck to his shaven groin and to his shaft. Ivan felt himself get harder just watching him and his hand gripped the leash tighter. Gilbert leaned down to slip the briefs of of his legs fully, and then stood up straight.

"You're so pretty, Gilbie," the nickname rolled off of Ivan's tongue in a teasing manner. Ivan then extended his hand with the leash to Gilbert.

"Here, hold it." Gilbert hesitantly took the leash, he felt it odd that a pet would hold its own leash, but he put his hand through the loop on the end so it hung on his wrist. Both of Ivan's hands reach forward and held Gilbert's hips, he pulled him forward a little and began to rub his hands up and down. He caressed his sides, down his hips to his thighs and then back up repeatedly. Gilbert closed his eyes at the gentle touch even under Ivan's calloused hands.

After a few sweet moments, Ivan brought his mouth down to Gilbert's erection and kissed the tip. Gilbert gasped and jolted, but Ivan tightened his grip.

"Stay," he instructed and Gilbert whined quietly, but obeyed. Ivan kissed his cock again. Gilbert shuddened and whimpered, closed his eyes, and bit his lip. Ivan continued to leave small, teasing little kisses just on the tip of his cock, he tilted his head, kissed under the tip, on the sides, the slit, everywhere. Pre-cum began to bubble at the tip and Ivan put his lips around it, then gave it a soft suck. Gilbert gasped and tilted his head back and whined more.

The way Ivan was treating him was so slow and gentle; he wasn't exactly used to to it. Ivan usually was gentle with him, but it always included Gilbert touching him in return, now he had nothing else to focus on except for the pleasure that Ivan was giving him. 

He was Ivan's pet; it was his job to be adored.

One of Ivan's hands went behind Gilbert's back, fingers splayed out over his skin, and then he pushed him forward. Ivan's mouth opened as he did and Gilbert's cock slipped right inside. Gilbert gripped at Ivan's hair and gasped while Ivan began to bob his head up and down slowly, he pressed his tongue to the underside of his shaft and massaged up and down it, pulling more of those beautiful sounds from Gilbert's mouth. Ivan stopped after less than a minute and kissed Gilbert's belly, rubbing up and down his side. After, he patted the mattress beside him.

"Up," he said and Gilbert climbed up, sitting on his calves, hands on his knees.

Ivan stood up. "On all fours." Gilbert slowly sat forward, pressing his palms into the soft bed and getting into position.

"Turn around."

Gilbert followed his instructions and turned so his ass was facing Ivan; a sight that Ivan took a moment to appreciate fully, even reaching a hand out and groping one soft cheek. He grabbed the leash with his other hand, slipped it off of Gilbert's wrist, and pulled back on it, causing Gilbert to move backwards, his ass connecting with his crotch. Gilbert could feel Ivan's cock, though not yet fully erect.

Ivan tugged on the leash a bit more before leaning over Gilbert's body and whispering, "Want me to fuck you?" in his ear.

Gilbert shivered from the breath on his neck, and all he would reply with was a whimper.

Ivan smiled and kissed the nape of his neck. "No, not today. I have something different in mind for a good boy like you."

With that, Ivan backed off, disengaging to go to the dresser. Gilbert didn't move, but he did turn his head out of curiosity. Ivan returned with a small box. From it, he pulled out a small remote, along with a long, fluffy white tail that had a hard, solid cone shape on the end. Ivan pressed the cone against one of Gilbert's ass cheeks, pushed a button on the remote, and the cone began vibrating. The sudden sensation surprised Gilbert but he couldn't deny that it was exciting.

Ivan turned it off, but Gilbert watched him lick the tip casually before pressing it against his hole, Gilbert whimpered as it pushed into him, his inner muscles sucked it inside and held it in, leaving nothing but the soft fluffy tail visible.

"So cute," Ivan cooed and gave the tail a small tug, moving the vibrator against Gilbert's insides and he mewled softly.

"Such a good kitty, I'll have to get you some ears." Ivan squeezed and groped Gilbert's ass. "But this'll do for now." Ivan reached over for the remote again and pushed the button. Gilbert's entire body tensed and he held back a moan as the toy began vibrating inside of him. It was pressed right against his prostate and god did it feel good.

Ivan toyed with the tail for a bit, moving it only slightly, pushing it in, pulling it, twisting it; all things that eventually made Gilbert's shuddering body weak. Gilbert leaned his head against the bed, torso down, ass still up and presenting to Ivan. Ivan chuckled and pushed the vibrator deeper so it pressed hard against his prostate, and he reacted with a loud moan, followed by a loud gasped and then panting. He whimpered and moaned as Ivan held it there, moving it slightly to add more pressure and spread the sensation throughout his body.

Gilbert collapsed onto his side, unable to keep himself on his knees anymore, he curled up, pale fingers gripping at the sheets as sweat built up on his skin. His body was on fire, his body was twitching, and Ivan adored watching it. Ivan pushed Gilbert onto his back and the smaller male arched his spine. Now gripping at the sheets beside his head, he grunted and groaned, moaned and whimpered lewdly at Ivan, begging him wordlessly not to stop with watery, half-lidded eyes, hazed with nothing but pure lust and pleasure.

Ivan leaned down and kissed Gilbert's mouth, but slender arms shot up and wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. Gilbert spread his legs wide to allow Ivan between them, all while he moaned and whimpered Ivan's name between oohs and aah and moans when the toy would strike a nice spot.

He couldn't take it much longer, Ivan needed to touch him more, he needed to give his pet what he deserved. He moved his hand down Gilbert's writhing body and began to stroke his cock. The touch startled him as he was focused so much on the kiss. Gilbert arched up against him and Ivan wrapped his arms around his waist, but then broke the kiss to pepper Gilbert's pale chest with quick kisses. His lips went down and found a pink nipple; it was already slightly erect but Ivan brought it to a full point by sucking on it and biting, which made Gilbert throw his head back, face flushed red. 

Ivan leisurely lapped at Gilbert's nipple over and over until he noticed that one of Gilbert's hands had come up to pinch and roll the other one.

"That one feeling neglected?" Ivan teased and gave a quick suck to the nipple he'd been adoring.

Gilbert whined at him and pinched his own nipple hard. Ivan moaned around the nub in his mouth but then began to kiss down. He reached Gilbert's belly button and then stopped.

"Keep playing with yourself," Ivan told him and Gilbert brought his other hand over to rub and pitch his nipples as Ivan kissed down his body.

Ivan reached Gilbert's groin, and licked across his soft and smooth skin. Clean and shaven, nothing to block his way as he headed towards his cock. The poor thing was leaking so much, twitching every so often like it just wanted to explode. He kissed the base, and then slid his lips along the shaft up to the tip where he sucked the pre-cum onto his tongue. Ivan took Gilbert into his mouth down to the base with ease, listening to Gilbert's lewd noises as he tried to suppress them from being too loud.

As Ivan's mouth worked on Gilbert's cock, he reached over and took the remote again. His finger hesitated on the dial before turning it up a few levels. Gilbert moaned and tightened his fingers in Ivan's hair, but Ivan didn't let it distract him. He turned the dial as high as it could go and Gilbert cried out loudly, practically sobbing. He sat up, curled his legs around Ivan's head, and tugged on his hair.

"I-Ivan, I can't—" he paused to pant and whine lewdly. His entire body was convulsing, fingers twitched and tightened on locks of hair. Ivan shifted, moving his hand, and pushed the vibrator deeper. The intense wave of pleasure hit Gilbert and he he moaned, choked on it and grunted. His entire body shook violently and he tugged repeatedly on Ivan's hair.

Streams of Gilbert's semen shot into Ivan's mouth but he didn't budge, in fact he kept sucking and added more pressure to the sensitive area. Once the initial shock was over, Gilbert fell backwards onto the bed and panted heavily, he whimpered and moaned from the vibrator still stimulating his prostate, but it was too much, his entire body felt too sensitive. 

"Ivan..." Gilbert gently tugged at Ivan's hair again. "P-Please..."

Ivan removed his mouth and looked up at him after wiping his lips. He turned the vibrator off and smiled at Gilbert; he knew he was done. His skin was shining with sweat and his face looked exhausted, his belly was even still heaving from orgasm. He was so cute. 

As soon as the vibrator was turned off, Gilbert sighed and tilted his head back against the bed. He was completely drained and felt pure bliss after a great orgasm. Ivan crawled up beside him and wrapped an arm around him.

"You're the best kitty ever," Ivan cooed, kissing his cheek as he unclipped the leash before throwing it off the bed. He curled his index finger under the collar, tugged gently, and brought Gilbert into a sweet kiss.

Gilbert moaned quietly into the kiss and smiled after. "Gonna take the other thing out?"

Ivan chuckled. "Nah, think I'll leave it in for now." He nuzzled his nose against Gilbert's, looking straight into his eyes. "I might have plans for you once you wake up from your cat nap."

Gilbert's eyes went wide and he blinked, though he should have expected as much from Ivan; he was never done with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make Gilbert a bunny in this, but oh well. He's still a good pet.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this because whenever I see pet play stuff it's usually like...demeaning, where the pet worships the master and is seen almost like a lesser person, and that's great for certain people but I'm not too into that, so I needed some pet adoration play. If I was going to make Gilbert Ivan's pet, I needed to make it so Ivan adored him, and not make Gilbert feel like an object, but rather like a prince.
> 
> \--
> 
> |￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣|   
> **Thanks for reading!**   
>  Please remember to leave   
> a comment. It keeps us   
> writers alive and happy.   
> Thank you.   
> |＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿| 
> 
> Check out my other sites and places where you can find me [**here!**](https://squeakster.carrd.co)


End file.
